First Comes Love, Then Comes Baby
by LivinLaVidaLou2
Summary: At just 16 Harry has been through more then the average teenager. But no amout of battling Dark Magic could prepare him for this :A Child?
1. She's Yours

_This was definatly a fan favorite I had to do. Some things will be changed yes, and added. But it will always be the story everyone loved. (And once again This is my story I'm still LivinLaVidaLou. I've just lost my password and had to create a new account.)_

_Enjoy :)_

__

_As if enough wasn't going on in Harry Potter's life, he had just saved the wizardry world, he was just getting over a certain break-up, and there is a growing threat in his mind. He just defeated Voldemort and was ready for a normal life. But noting could have prepared him for what he was about to hear._

In his fourth year he was involved with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Two schools from all around came to participate. He met up with a girl from Beauxbatons, her name was Casey Norcom. Harry found her to be very beautiful, on the outside and the inside, they were a secret couple for a long time. For she did not want anyone to know she was dating the Harry Potter, she did not want to be made fun of, for she was in her sixth year there dating a fourth year here. Harry told no one, he fell in love with her and her wish was his command.

The night of the ball, he went with another girl, to further hide their secret, she went with another guy. When she saw Harry dancing with her, she fled the room. Harry did not know of this until Ron and Hermione had their fight, and he went to his room. He found her there, sobbing uncontrollably, on his bed. She was really upset seeing Harry with another girl, he vowed it would never happen again. They began kissing, and that's when it happened.

That was not the last time either.

The day she left was the worst day for Harry. They promised each other that even though they would end the relationship at Hogwarts, for they'd be living very far away from each other, they would never forget each other.

" Promise me you'll never forget who I am and what we were. And that you'll try to keep in touch. And- and even if you do date someone else you'll never forget me" She sobbed. They were hiding in a broom closet, like they always did, when he made the promise.

"I would never forget you, I'll never date again" He told her. Casey flung her arms over him and pulled him into an emotional hug. After they left the broom closet they never saw each other again. But Harry did get a look at her tear streaked face before she boarded her ride. Ron was standing next to him, the whole school was seeing the schools off.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked him, "You seem really down"

"Nothing" Harry lied, "I'll just miss them"

"So will I they were nice people, snotty, but nice."

"I guess" Harry said, his mind never once, that day, forgot about Casey.

_Oh man, _Harry thought, _I broke my promise, I forgot about her._ Harry had just got the entire wizardry world to believe his Voldemort story. Last year everyone thought he was a fool, now they all believed him. He had forgot all about Casey, he had so much on his mind. Plus he had just broke up with a girl he liked for a long time, Cho Chang. To make life worse he was going into his sixth year, he was going to have to get ready for his N.E.W.T.s soon. _And if that's not enough to make anyone forget what is? _Harry thought.

But what made Casey Norcom suddenly walk into his mind. Could it have been the letter he just found? Yes. While quickly packing his things to rush off to The Burrow, he came across a letter she had wrote him. While at Hogwarts they also sent secret messages to each other through the school. This was one she wrote to him saying how much she loved and adored him. Harry could not remember what or if he had written her back...

Harry was not sleeping, he was at Ron's house finally. He was sharing a room with Ron, with the letter from Casey in his hand. He told her he would not date again, and yet a year later he dated Cho, and now he wanted to date Ginny Weasley. It was all very confusing for him. While thinking he dozed off into a deep sleep.

Strangely, a few days after he arrived Harry, Ron, Fred and George, were playing Quidditch on their field. Harry had scored a goal when a strange owl flew right towards him. It took him at such a surprise that he fell off his broom. The firebolt landing next to him lightly, even though he landed very hard. But the owl was still there, in the sky. Finally it noticed him and swooped down towards him. It stuck out its leg, letting Harry know there was a letter there.

Quickly Harry untied it and tore open the letter, it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I haven't written in a while, and we haven't seen each other forever. But I was wondering if I could meet up with you sometime? It doesn't have to be secret, just I need to talk to you. It's kind of important. I hope you write back and tell me if you can._

_Love all the time,_

_Casey_

Harry almost immediately summoned a quill to write back. He flipped over the letter and wrote his own note upon it.

_**Dear Casey,**_

_**Yeah it has been a long time since we've heard from each other. And of course I'll meet up with you. My best Friends mum said we are going to Diagon Alley (the one I told you about) on Wednesday. Meet me there. I can't wait to see you again.**_

_**Love too,**_

_**Harry**_

Harry placed the letter back on the owl's leg, and allowed it to take off again. It left just in time, for Ron Fred and George had soon come to see him.

"Alright there Harry?" George asked him.

"Fine" He called back

"In that case-" Fred said before laughing loudly and uncontrollably. Ron swooped down and landed next to him.

"He just wanted to make sure you were okay before he laughed at you. It was quite funny though, you falling off your broom because of an owl and all. Who was it from anyway?" Ron asked. Harry smiled and answered

"Wrong person it got lost."Harry lied, Ron laughed at that.

Harry felt happier than he ever had in his entire life. He was going to meet up with Casey again. The girl he had shared so much with was now going to see him again. He was smiling widely all day. Everyone in the house was quite confused to see him so happy. They liked that he was glad, but he seemed overly gleeful. All Harry could do was lie about it, and say he was happy because it was a nice day.

Two days until he would meet Casey again, something weird happened. While everyone was sleeping Harry and Ginny sneaked out to play a quick game of Quidditch, as they always did, for no one would let Ginny play. It was an exciting game, for it would always become a tie sooner or later. So to end it they threw an apple into the air and whoever caught it first won. Harry won.

"Well I'm not a seeker, so of course you won" Ginny raved.

"Yea sure, it can't just be that I'm a good player" Harry joked.

"Your good, I just happen to be better"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you saw that goal I made, it was brilliant"

"And did you see the come back I made?"

"You don't count" Ginny said.

"Oh?"

"That's really annoying"

"Oh?"

"Harry!"

Harry laughed, it was much fun making Ginny upset. Ginny started to laugh too. They were such good friends, and Harry and her had a special bond about them. Though their laughter they were able to make eye contact,the brown met the green. It was as thought their eyes were magnets, for soon they found themselves kissing each other, passionately. The only time Harry had ever kissed some one like this was when he was kissing Casey.

Casey, again he did not mean to, but he forgot about her again. He hoped she would understand the thing he was going to tell her when he saw her. He and Ginny were now dating.

Finally the day had come, they were going to Diagon Alley, and Harry would meet Casey again. For some reason he dressed very nicely, not too dressed up or too casual. He spent a while making sure he looked nice to meet Casey.

"Going on a date?" Ron asked him as he saw Harry once again looking in the mirror. Harry merely laughed and walked from the mirror. Even though he was now dating Ginny, he still couldn't help the love he had for Casey, and all they had shared together.

Harry and Ginny were holding hands and walking through Diagon Alley. They had already bought their things and were now just taking a nice stroll. But really Harry was looking out for Casey. She said she would be at The Ice Cream shop at 12:30. And now it was a quarter past twelve. _15 more minutes,_ Harry couldn't help thinking. He was counting down in his head. He felt wrong holding Ginny's loving hand, and yet thinking of another girl he loved. Not to get him wrong he liked Ginny too, but he loved Casey. He felt slimy, and like mud.

At 12:30 Harry and Ginny were at a Fred and George's shop.

"I've got to go, I promised someone I would help them find this shop." Harry lied to Ginny.

"Who?" she asked eyes never tearing away from a mysterious looking plant.

"Er... Hagrid, yes he wants to talk to Fred and George so I need to help him find where this place is" He lied again.

"Okay" Ginny said still looking at the strange plant.

Harry fast walked to his destination, the Ice Cream shop. Sooner than later he could see the back of her head. Her lovely Dirty Blond hair was now short to her shoulders. He could not wait to see her eyes, her shimmering blue eyes, which shone like a cooling river. He almost ran the rest of the way, and tapped her on her back. She looked back and saw him, soon he found himself in a passionate hug with her. They were kissing before he knew it. Harry suddenly remembered his relationship and pulled back quickly.

"Er, let's- let's sit down." He offered

She smiled as they both took a seat, and he was glad to look into her eyes again. They sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other.

"Hi" She finally said in her beautiful loving voice.

"Hi" He said back. Even though now she was 18, she still looked as young and beautiful as she always did. Harry felt weird giving her all these compliments in his head, and yet not saying them.

"Your still as wonderful and beautiful as ever" Harry told her, she blushed.

"Your not the 14 year old I've met before. Your now the great 16 year old I still love. You've grown up quite nicely. Still skinny but very handsome" She complimented him back. He smiled.

"It's really great to see you again" Harry told her.

"If only for a moment, I still have one year of school left" Casey informed him.

"Oh I forgot about that rule of yours" Harry said "I still have 2 more years left."

An awkward silence followed. Harry had begun subconsciously playing with the table ornament. When he accidentally knocked it down and broke it Casey began to cry.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I mean I can fix it, I didn't know you liked it so much." Harry said stupidly.

"I did not want to come here to bother you. You're still so young and I was so foolish, but I thought you had to know."

"Casey you'll never bother me, and I'm not as young as you think." He told her. She still wept.

"No you're too young for this"

"Try me." She looked him straight in the eye and turned over to her other side. Harry had noticed a carriage sitting there, but did not know until now what was in it. Casey took out a beautiful baby girl. She looked just like her mother, except for a pair of emerald eyes and jet black hair. Harry's eyes widened looking at the child.

"What is that?" He asked stupidly once more.

"It's a baby." Casey answered softly. Harry gulped, his heart began to race. He hadn't done anything like this. The most he's done was dated other girls, she went off and had a baby with another man. Harry felt heart broken, he felt a large lump in his throat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked her. She seemed a bit confused.

"I, well, I thought you'd like to know." Harry's eyes began to burn, he had never been so hurt. He had fought the darkest man in the wizard world, been bitten and cursed and struck. And yet this, the woman he loved showing up with some other man's baby, this hurt him the most.

"I can't do this." Harry said plainly, starting to stand up.

"Harry, I never meant to make this a bad time for you. I just-" Casey started.

"What could you have possibly wanted? To show up here and have me feel happy about this?"

"I- I honestly thought you would be happy. Harry listen, I just wanted you to know, you really don't have to do anything-"

"Did you expect me to do something?"

"No" Casey said, a little offended, "But seeing the circumstances-"

"I don't understand, you show up with another man's baby and you 'just wanted me to know' and 'though I'd be happy'" Harry flared, more in sadness than in anger. Casey gave him a really confused look.

"What do you mean 'another man's baby.' You don't believe me?"

"Don't believe you? What are you talking about?" Harry gave her the same confused look. "I believe you had a baby yes, but I don't understand why another person's kid would make me happy."

Ron had just popped up beside him, "Harry, who's this? We've all been looking for you." He looked at the baby, "Aw she's adorable, who's the dad?" he asked happily.

Casey looked a little angry, mad that Harry wasn't getting this.

"She's his." was all she said gesturing in Harry's direction. Harry and Ron both exclaimed, "What!"

"Harry," Casey started, she really didn't want the other boy there. But Harry had to know. "The baby, she's yours."

Ron's mouth was open wide enough to catch wasps, Harry's head felt light.

"Oh dear Go-" He whispered faintly, all he heard next was someone screaming his name, and all went black.


	2. Ice Cream

Harry was sitting down at the table, his head in his hands, trying to make this all make sense.

"How?" he finally asked aloud.

"I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made." Ron joked, he was finding this all very amusing, "Can I hold her?" he added motioning to the child in Casey's arms. She nodded and handed her over, she then took a seat next to Harry.

"That day I left when we were in the broom closet and we, well you know, that was the day I conceived her, I believe. That was in June and nine months later would have been close to March 7th and that's when she was born. She's just turned five months a little while ago." Casey explained, Harry was silent. "Do you not believe shes yours?"

"No! No, it all makes sense, its just... This has come very suddenly." Harry was finally able to say. Casey placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything. I just wanted you to know she existed."

."Whats her name?" Harry asked, he now wanted to know as much as he could.

"Amare, its Latin for love, I found it to be quite pretty" Casey informed him.

Harry turned to Ron, "Let me see her." Ron smiled and gave him the baby. She was just so little, everything about her was tiny. Tiny, and beautiful, he could not stop looking and examining her. Her hair laid straight and lat upon her tiny head. Her big eyes looked curiously at him, as though she were examining him too. She watched him carefully as he played with her fingers. He smiled at her, she mirrored it perfectly. This was definitely his daughter, he already loved her.

"I want to help raise her, I want to help you" Harry told Casey.

"No, Harry, you are too young, I want you to live your life, your only 16."

"16 or not I am the father of this baby. I'll do anything I can."

"Harry, really-"

"You brought her here to tell me about her, and now I want to be apart of her life."

"Harry-"

"Obviously if he's old enough to make it he's old enough to take care of it" Ron interjected. As bad as it sounded coming from his mouth Harry had to agree. Casey bit her lip.

"I could ask my mum if you could stay with us for the summer. You guys can figure it out from there." Ron offered. "Its an offer you can't refuse."

"You'd really do that? You don't have to" Casey said

"It's the least I can do for my god daughter." He hinted.

"Yes you can be the god father." Casey giggled. Harry was still hypnotized by the baby, who seemed a little annoyed that he wouldn't stop staring at her. Harry looked at Casey, who had begun stroking his hair.

"I love you." She told him. "I love you too." he said back. They kissed passionately, it was a perfect family picture, that was until Ron whispered;

"Oh bloody hell." Harry and Casey broke apart, Harry's heart sank. Ginny was standing not too far from them, looking very angry indeed

Harry handed Amare to her mother and stood up, Ginny had come over.

"Ginny, I-"

"So I guess this is Hagrid right?" She asked Harry, she put her hands on her hips, looking very intimidating.

"Ginny you don't understand-" Harry started. But he was cut off by a sharp slap to the face. It had ricochet so the pain was worse. The force was so strong the Harry turned his head, and put his hand to his face to sooth the pain. Soon, he looked up at Ginny.

"First of all!" Ginny yelled waving her finger, "When Hagrid was on the run from the death eaters HE WAS HIDING AT FRED AND GEORGE'S SHOP! Second of all I just saw him talking to Ollivander. He seemed to have no idea you were meeting him, explain that Harry!"

"It's really a funny story, so you-" Harry started.

"How the hell is this funny, what is one girl not enough for you, that you have to date some random whore!"

"Whore!" Casey shouted standing up. A lot of people around them were starting to stare, and even stop. Harry wished they would just keep moving. But he guessed they wanted to see the show. Harry wished there wasn't one.

But there he was standing in the middle of two girls who were shouting aimlessly at each other, Casey had put Amare back into her carriage. And every time he tried to put a word in they'd tune him out and continue yelling insults at each other.

"You both, can we please sit down and talk quietly" Harry finally managed to put in. He whispered this, for the people watching were starting to make themselves comfortable.

"You have no say in anything Potter!" Ginny yelled at him prodding him in the chest with her finger.

"Keep you filthy hands off him!" Casey yelled at Ginny smacking her hand down.

Harry could now smell trouble, the audience could see it too. For they were now on the edge of there seats, literally, they had taken seats.

Ginny looked as though she was about to jump on Casey when, again, Harry interfered.

"Why don't we all take deep breaths, and calm ourselves down and sit down and talk our problems out."Harry told them. But instead of listening to him they rounded on him.

"Nevermind I do think this is about you, how could you kiss her, and still be going out with me!" Ginny yelled at him. He was in complete shock. He did not expect everything to be turned on him. Well he did expect everything to be turned on him, just not so early.

"I-I well I- see I-" He stuttered.

"How could you be going out with her, and say you love me!" Casey shouted. Their little audience was now getting bigger. He wondered why no one stepped in and tried to stop things.

"I-I- If you'll both listen I could explain" Harry said desperately.

"Why are you being so two faced? You love her, but you like me? Make up your mind!" Ginny ordered.

"I'm not two faced, I thought I could handle this-" Harry started.

"Apparently you can't handle anything. I can't have someone so irresponsible raising my child Harry!" Casey said as she put Amare back into her carriage. The baby looked very peaceful, as though it were the only one who didn't know what was going on. As soon as Amare was tucked in nicely, and buckled in, Casey left.

"No wait, Casey!" Harry called after her. He turned to Ginny

"I swear Harry, if you go after her..." She didn't even have to finish the threat. Harry faltered under her death stare.

"Ginny" he pleaded, "The baby- its mine. If I don't- I'll lose her."

"Guess I know what's important to you now." Ginny decided, she turned and stormed away.

The crowd was beginning to disperse. Harry just stood there, confused, hurt, and confused. Ron came up and put a comforting hand on Harry's back.

"Let's look at some positives." He offered

"What positives?" Harry mumbled. Ron though for a second, while looking around.

"The ice cream here is buy one get one half off." He said happily. Harry groaned and fell into the nearest chair. Ron stayed to comfort him, and bought him an ice cream.

x

_I always eat ice cream when I'm sad_

_Haha anyway_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	3. Choices

_So I have all these chapters_

_And nothing to do with them_

_Excepy update_

_Enjoy :)_

_ x_

_But I still like Ginny, _Harry thought,_ She's as nice and sweet as Casey. No Casey is better, she's more understanding, and very smart._ What was worse than having explain his own concept to himself, was having to explain his thought process to the girls. How could he like Ginny, yet love Casey? How could one person feel two ways with two people? While Harry was arguing with himself he was walking, trying to catch up with one of the girls. The first ended up being Casey.

"Go away Harry" Casey said stiffly, "I can take care of Amare by myself. Like I said before all I wanted was for you to see your child. I, no, WE don't need you."

"But I... I need you" Harry told her, he needed her love in his life he wanted his child in his life too. Casey turned around to face him, fury deep within her eyes.

" How can you need me? You have some other girl to have you. Why would you agree to meet me, if you have her?"

" I agreed to meet with you before we started going out. We've only been together for three days now." Harry informed her. She still wouldn't budge.

" If you need me so much dump her." Casey told him. This brought him back to the years before. When he was first with Casey her wish was his command. That feeling made Harry want to turn back right now and yell to Ginny it was over. But it wasn't like that. He felt strongly for Ginny, he really liked her. Harry had no time to think of the answer, Casey was becoming impatient.

"Well?" she questioned irritably.

"I-I... It's not that I don't want to be with you- I do I love you, But-But- You see-It not that simple." Harry said struggling to find the right words.

"I'm in town for three more days Harry, if we want this figured out it has to happen before then. You need to sit down and figure yourself out. Until then, me and Amare will be waiting to see if you really love us." And at that she turned around and walked off, pushing the carriage with Amare in it.

Harry could feel himself smiling. He thought fondly of her. Even when she was completely mad at him, to the point where she would leave him, he still thought about how he adored her. So forceful, yet so beautiful. Even her mind was beautiful, _It takes a lot to find a girl like that, _Harry thought, and he was glad that he found her. And he was not about to lose her. Thinking of that he walked back, remembering he still had to talk to Ginny.

When he found her she was about to walk inside Fred and George's shop. His heart began to race, he had to get to her before she got to her family. Luckily he did, and was able to grab her arm before she entered.

"Ginny why can I please talk to you?" Harry offered as soon as he reached her. She turned to look at him. How many glares could he get in one day?

"I'm talking because I want to, not because you asked" She growled at him.

"Okay if I tell you the entire story, will you promise not to interrupt me?" He asked her. Her arms were folded tightly and she gave him the death stare. Harry looked around, some people in the shop were staring at them. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" Ginny huffed angrily and led Harry into the shop's backroom, she closed and locked the door.

"I won't make any promises" She answered. Harry took that as a yes. He took a deep breath and began.

"During the Tri-Wizard Tournament me and Casey got together. But we didn't tell anyone for she didn't want anyone to know, plus she is 2 years older than me, and people would make fun of her. During that year, we kind of, 'did it'. More then once. Anyway we were and are deeply in love with each other, and we were sad to never see each other again. So again it happened in a broom closet while we were saying good bye. Then a week ago, maybe, I got letter from her stating that she had to see me. But then a few days ago we started dating. And when I met with her today I realized how much I still loved her. But I like you also. And I'm very sorry for that. And today she showed me that- that she- That she had my child, the baby in the carriage was mine. But it's all a big secret so please don't tell anyone please" Harry pleaded. But it wasn't enough again Ginny slapped him, in the same place yet harder then before.

"SHE HAD YOUR CHILD AND YOU WANT TO DATE ME!" Ginny screamed.

"Shh, please don't shout that" He whispered.

"How do you even know the little bastards yours? It was only a one night stand right? The witch could have got knocked up by anyone, right?" Ginny said. Harry was utterly shocked, she just called his child a bastard.

"It wasn't a 'one night stand' I knew her for that entire year" Harry explained. Ginny eyed him angrily, paused, then said:

"If you want to be with me, then leave her. Leave her and never look back, or else we're through." Ginny demanded.

"It's not that easy" He said

"Then my family will love to hear this" Ginny challenged as she thrust herself from the room. The shop was silent for once, but as soon and Ginny shouted at all of them for being nosy, the loud chaos returned.

The blood drained from Harry's face. He felt shallow, empty, as though many feeling wanted to came, but they all got stuck trying to come at once through a door. He stood there, still as a statue. Who did he want more? What if the Weasleys never wanted to speak to him again, after they found out about Amare, and Casey? He'll lose the only people he though to be his family. And what if he stays with Ginny? He'll lose his own family.

_Family,_ Harry thought. Then he remembered, he did have more family. A member he could talk to about anything. _Yup, that's it_, He thought standing up. It was time to take to trip to see Sirius.

Yes, that was it, Harry had to consult Sirius. He was a strong father figure in his life. If he could tell anyone anything it was Sirius. _But first I got to get out of here without being seen by the Weasleys,_ Harry thought. He was sure they'd corner him when they saw him, once Ginny got to them anyway. _If she wanted to be with me so bad, why would she go and blab about my secret? _Harry asked himself, he was starting to dislike Ginny.

He walked out of the backroom slowly, checking every angel of the shop to see if a Weasley was near. When he thought the coast was clear he made a run for it out of the shop. But very soon he came face-to-face with Fred.

"Why the rush Harry? You should come see some gum we've bewitched to say nasty things."

"No time" Harry panted "I've got to go" He added, he'd just seen Ginny talking to her mother. It wouldn't be long before the story spread quickly.

Harry finally made it to where he needed to be. He began talk immediately

"Hey Sirius, I really need to talk to you." He soon began telling the entire story, the words kept coming.

"And I know she's mine, my name is not on the birth certificate, but she is mine. Casey was just afraid to tell the doctor my name in fear word would get around before she could get to me. The baby, her name's Amare, beautiful isn't it. She has got my eyes, and hair, and well I didn't get the chance to look her over over as I would have liked to to. But she's beautiful, Sirius, absolutely perfect in every way. But here's my problem..." He told him all about the Ginny vs. Casey dilemma.

"I know you've had a lot of experience with girls and I thought you could help me. I mean I've been thinking which comes first, Like or love. I've heard someone say 'Go for the second because if you really loved the first, the second wouldn't be a problem' or something. So I guess I don't really love-" Harry's mind lit up, he knew exactly what he should do now.

"I've got it, I think I've actually got it. Thanks Sirius." Harry's smile spread across his face. He lightly handed Sirius a flower and looked at him. The emotion was becoming too much, "Bye Sirius." Harry whispered.

He turned and walked away from a small grave with a lovely crafted headstone, which read:

"Sirius Black

1959-1995"

Harry felt like he had been walking for ages. He didn't have his broom to fly and wasn't old enough to dissapperate, so he walked. His head was no longer buzzing, he knew exactly what he was doing. The thought that he actually had a clear plan made him smile to himself. He already knew everything he was going to say, and how he was going to apologize. And how he could take care of the Weasley family.

He approached the door and knocked on it, she answered hurriedly. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

"I already know" she said happily. Then without anymore words spoken, Casey threw herself upon him, and into a kiss.

x

_Happy ending?_

_We'll see_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	4. Decisions

_I'm thinking of making a Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings slash fic_

_Tell me if that sounds awesome or dumb :)_

_Anyway thats not what you came here for so_

_Enjoy :)_

_x_

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have a very important matter to discuss with you. Please inform me if you can have a meeting with me._

_Best Wishes,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry rolled the letter up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She took flight at once. Harry sighed, _At least that parts over,_ Harry thought. He crept over to Amare's Carriage/Bed, and looked into it. Even if he tried he could not stop staring at the beautiful object it held inside. A wonderful baby girl.

She slept peacefully, not a care in her little head. Harry watched her every movement, no matter how slight it was. He saw her roll a little, and yawn. It was as though she could feel his presence, for she woke immediately.

She looked up at her father and smiled widely, and giggled. Harry (knowing she was now fully awake) picked her up, gently, into his arms. _She is so light, _Harry thought. Amare began to suck on the finger Harry offered her as he sat on the bed Casey and he had shared. Casey stirred then awoke. She lightly touched Amare's head. Amare looked at her then turned her attention turned back to Harry's finger.

Without warning another owl swooped through the opened window. The bird landed right next to Harry and stuck out it's leg. Harry untied the letter upon it, it was from Dumbledore. He could tell by the long and loopy hand writing. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Of course I can meet with you, it will be my pleasure. Today would be nice, but at noon for I am planning to watch Fawkes be re-born. Have a nice day until then. And say hello to Miss. Casey and Little Amare for me._

_Always,_

_Dumbledore._

Harry laughed.

"What is so funny? How does he know about Amare?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"Either the Daily Prophet found out some how. Or Dumbledore keeps track of all wizardry children born." Harry replied. He flipped over the letter a couple of times before handing it to Casey. She read it over more.

"So your leaving at noon then right?" She asked, eyes glued to the letter.

"I guess. He wants to see his phoenix burn up then become anew. Sounds depressing to me. "he added.

"Why are you going to talk to him?" Casey asked while setting the paper down on the bed.

"I'm-" She was going to be mad at him, but he had to tell her, "I'm going to drop out of school to take care of Amare with you."

"ARE YOU MENTAL!" Casey shouted, Harry was ready for this reaction.

"It's my decision to make Casey-"

"Harry, I'm going back! How fair is it that I finish school and you don't?"

"As fair as it is that you had to be ridiculed all throughout last year because you were pregnant." Harry reminded her.

"No, you're not dropping out." Casey told him.

"We'll just have to see what happens today won't we?" Harry smiled

At a quarter 'til noon Harry, Casey and Amare left the hotel and were going to Hogsmead where Dumbledore said they would meet. Dumbledore had set up a Port-key for them, it took them right outside of their destination.

They were almost to The Three Broomsticks, and Harry was surprised no one seemed to care to look at them. Almost everywhere he went now everyone was looking at him. But now everyone kept to their business.

"I don't see how Hogwarts can allow you to go to this place. It's filthy and unwelcoming. One of you guys could get hurt here." Casey complained. Harry opened the door of The Three Broomsticks for her.

"You worry too much, always complaining. Nothing bad can happen he- Oh crap!" Harry whispered the last part. Casey looked careful at him, then noticed what he was looking at. Harry did not want to see them at the moment, afraid at what they would say. Yet there they were, Mr. And Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione all sitting with a cheerful looking Dumbledore.

"If we turn back now, we can make a run for it." Harry whispered to Casey, she gave him an _are-you-serious_ look.

" Grow some back bone Harry, they're just people. Lets go." She said to him as she strode in. Again he loved how forceful she was. But even if he still wanted to leave he could not, for at that moment Dumbledore called:

"There you are Harry come take a seat." Then everyone else at the table turned to look at him. Ron had a very broad grin on his face, he was not the only one.

"Too late to turn back now" Casey laughed. Harry and Casey walked over to the table. As soon as they sat down at the round table Ron looked over into the carriage.

"I told you it was a girl Hermione! Amare, that's a female name!" Ron said triumphantly. Hermione looked into the carriage too.

"Well Ron it's kind of a uni-sex name. But yes with a face like that I'm sure it's a girl." She concluded "She very pretty Harry" Hermione added as she got up to give him a welcoming hug. Harry smiled, that's what he thought too.

"Oh she's a dear! Congratulations, both of you." Mrs. Weasley said peering into the cartage too.

"I believe you are here to talk to me Harry" Dumbledore said drawing his attention away from the child.

"What? Oh yes," Harry said forgetting for a second why he was here. Harry told him of the idea of him leaving Hogwarts.

As soon as he finished the table erupted in talking and scolding him for even thinking that. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them all.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked directly to Harry, so no one could answer for him.

"Well its-its what I wanted to do... But now I'm not so sure." He added noting the dangerous looks he was getting.

"Then I guess you won't be leaving." Dumbledore smiled. "As for the matter of Miss. Casey and the baby." he added looking at Casey "I would be delighted to welcome you to Hogwarts for your final year of schooling."

"That'd be great I'd love to have her around" Ron commented as he tickled Amare gently. Casey looked at Harry, who was stunned by the offer, and accepted it.

"Then it is settled. I shall put in papers and Miss. Norcom will be able to start at the beginning of term." Dumbledore said.

A great balloon of happiness swelled inside Harry. Things were actually turning out to be okay. Dumbledore got up.

"I shall be off. So much to do at the school in such little time. Good day to you all." He added as he swooped out of the shop.

"Harry, how come you left so early yesterday? We were getting worried." Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Long story. I didn't want to bother you guys-" Harry started, but was interrupted.

"Bother us? Why that's insane. You are staying with us right? You all can come back to the Burrow. Right at this moment." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh know I couldn't bother you-"Casey started.

"Nonsense! I insist you stay," Mrs. Weasley said, and she was more ordering them then asking. Harry and Casey exchanged glances, Harry shrugged. There was no use arguing with Mrs. Weasley.

As they walked from the pub they joked and laughed with each other. Especially Ron and Harry. But then, when no one was looking, A few people on brooms came towards Casey... And no one noticed.

x

_Ahh suspense_

_A healthy dose is never bad_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	5. Dad

_Bored_

_So heres an update_

_Enjoy :)_

x

"Who's do you think it is?" One of men on the broomsticks said. The other one was snapping pictures madly.

"I don't care, but with pictures like this we could not only be rich, but the Daily Prophet could make a great story out of it." He replied

Down below the happy people were walking out of Hogsmead. All talking loudly and laughing about random things. Not even noticing the two people above them.

Soon they reached the Burrow, after a a while because, again, they did not want to apparate with Amare. The house was almost empty, Harry was sure the only person in it was Ginny.

"Are you staying over?" Harry asked Hermione as they descended into the living room.

"What? Oh yes I am! It's great my parents said I could once we left Diagon Alley" Hermione replied happily. Harry smiled and looked over at Casey, who was looking around in amazement.

"It's so roomy here, and so very high up! How many kids do you have?" She added to Mrs. Weasley.

" Nine" she answered fondly, "But Fred and George stay in their shop. Bill's got a wife and has his own house. Charlie is in Romania, and Percy had his own house in London. So it's just me, Arthur, Ginny, and Ron in the house. Now, of course, you Hermione, Harry, and Amare now" she added.

A little away Harry and Ron were engaged in their own conversation.

"No longer a free man, huh Harry?" Ron joked.

"Your the one to talk" Harry said inclining his head towards Hermione. Ron grinned.

"Yes I am lucky, but you don't see her popping out kids do you? So your way tied down."

"Happy to be too." Harry said.

"But I have one question, if you met her in our fourth year, how come Ron and I have never met her, ?" Hermione asked as she found her way into their conversation.

"It was a secret, it's kind of a long story" Harry said looking over to see where Casey was. She had engaged herself into a long talk with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"We've got time" Hermione said.

"I don't" Harry laughed. So did the others.

It was a very peaceful evening. They had a lovely dinner, they all talked very much, and Harry had made amends with Ginny.

"Harry I would like to apologize for my actions yesterday. I know sometimes I can be..well, some one hard to handle. And I'm sorry, you really should take care of your child with her. I just can't stand not being able to talk to you." Ginny said. Naturally Harry forgave her.

"Casey you can stay in Fred and George's old room. Its pretty roomy, I hope you'll like it. Harry, Ron's room is still set up for you.." Mr. Weasley told Harry and Casey after dinner.

Ron laughed silently and whispered to Harry, "Not allowed to stay in the same room. Don't want you two making a new one." He nudged Harry who started to choke on his drink.

'Thank you, I'm sure everything will be wonderful." Casey said, while everyone was ignoring Harry and Ron. It was well into the night and they were all about to go to bed.

"Where is Fred and George's room?" Casey asked, holding Amare, as they went up the stairs.

"It's a little further up, not that far" Harry said. He knew why she asked Amare was starting to get a little fussy.

But once Harry helped her find the room Amare calmed down, since she was now comfortable in the bed.

"I'll have my mother send me her crib, for now its alright if she shares the bed with me." Casey said. She slowly approached Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "I really wish you could stay here with me." She added in a seductive whisper.

"Don't-" Harry started rather hoarsely, he cleared his throat and went on again, "Don't I wish too." They embraced. For that moment, everything in the world seemed perfect. Holding her lovingly once again made all the world's troubles disappear. All was quiet until Amare started fussing again. Casey let Harry go and picked her up.

"Hush dear" Casey whispered to her. But Amare refused to stay quiet. "Here I bet you want daddy." Harry's heart froze at the sound of it. Daddy. He had never called anyone it, but now a child was going to call him that, and he kinda liked the sound of it. That moment Harry swore to live up to that title. Casey handed Amare to him. She was so small and fragile, Harry held her carefully.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Harry asked her, holding her in his arms. Amare made a stranger gurgling noise.

"What was that?" Harry asked Casey. Casey was standing and examining the room.

"Indigestion, she needs to burp. It could mean anything. Try bouncing her, she likes that." She answered, Harry did as he was told. Casey came and sat next to Harry, and rested her head on his shoulder looking at Amare. "It was so much easier being a baby then raising one" she sighed.

Harry smiled, "Well now at least you don't have to do it alone." They sat in silence until until Amare was quiet. He put her in her back onto the bed.

"You should go to bed, Harry. Its been a pretty rough couple of days for you." Casey suggested, Harry nodded then hugged her.

"Night," he said to Casey. She repeated the phrase and they kissed good night.

Harry half sleep-walked up two flights of stairs, then reached Ron's room.

"There you are. Andy longer and I would have went down and got you." Ron joked. He was still wide awake and sitting on his bed. Harry gave a weak chuckle. He laid down in his made bed, mind full and processing everything tthat's happened to him so far. He was just about to go to sleep when Ron said:

"So what do you think people are gonna say about it?" Ron inquired. Harry had actually completely forgotten about that factor in all this.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Ron accepted that answer. They finally said their good nights to each other, and Harry was able to do what he wanted for a while, sleep.

It must have been 12 in the morning when Harry first heard it. A loud ear piercing noise. Once he got his head together, realized it was Amare crying loudly. He listened for a moment, then it stopped. Casey must have gotten up to quiet her, he went back to sleep.

It happened again at two in the morning.

"Harry" Ron groaned

"Yes" Harry answered sleepily

"It's Amare again" he said. It was. Harry did not even hear it for a moment. But judging by Ron's depleted tone, she'd been on for a while.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, stop it!" Ron growled, "Shes your kid remember, go do something about it!" Harry barely lifted himself up, the crying had stopped

"See it ov-" Harry started but Amare was screaming again. Harry got out of bed and dragged his feet down the stairs. He looked inside the room to see Casey holding Amare, who was wailing.

"Shes never like this usually!" Casey said, nearly tearful with freight and tiredness. "She usually sleeps through the night, I don't understand whats wrong!" Harry took her slowly from Casey arms.

"Hey, hey what's wrong" Harry yawned to his daughter. Amare looked up at him and giggled slightly. She made more noises as Harry rocked her to sleep. When she fell asleep in his arms, he lowered her into the carriage again.

"Please stop crying" said a pleading voice, which woke Harry up. He realized he had accidentally passed out in Casey's room.

"What's up?" He asked, his eyes half closed as he walked over to Casey. He could see she was panicking, and it made Harry panic too.

"I think there's something wrong with her! She's never cried like this before. And I don't know what to do!" Casey cried.

"What do you mean she never cried like this before" Harry asked franticly looking at his daughter in Casey's arms.

"I don't know! Like this! She's never cried at night" Casey said. Harry was examining Amare closely, her face was twisted in tears. She was wailing loudly.

"Do something!" Casey yelled to him.

"I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation before!" Harry panicked. For the first time since he saw Amare, he felt like the child. A lost child, that didn't know anything but it's name and the ABC's. There was a knock on the door. Harry answered it, it was an awake looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Whats going on in here. The whole house can hear the noise." She said

"It's Amare, she just keeps crying. And Casey said she's never cried like this before, and we think there's something wrong with her. And we don't know what to do" Harry said in an almost pleading voice.

Mrs. Weasley took Amare from Casey's hands and started looking at her.

"Casey go downstairs and get your baby bag" Mrs. Weasley told her. Casey went out the door before Mrs. Weasley finished the sentence. Harry was ordered to do nothing. But that was harder then doing something. All he had to do was watch his child screaming, as thought it was for her life. It pained him.

Casey came back quickly and handed Mrs. Weasley the bag. She took out a bottle and gave it to Amare, who stopped crying immediately. Harry felt like a loser, that was all he needed to do. But he panicked, and his baby could have starved to death. He was the worst father ever.

"How did you know?" Casey asked Mrs. Weasley, who smiled.

"Seven kids dear, seven babies" she answered. She looked at Harry and Casey, who both had their heads down in shame.

"Now don't go feeling bad about this. It's a mistake, every parent makes them. Casey your a first time mother, your very young. Live and learn dear, I did. Don't panic in situations, try everything there is, diapers, bottles, everything. If none else works then worry. Harry your only 16, don't beat yourself up over this. Your job in this situation is to calm down Casey if she panics. Now here take her." Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Amare and the Bottle to Harry. "Get some rest dears." She gestured for Harry to come with her. He started up to Ron's room while she went the other way to her's. Harry thought about it a moment, and went back to Casey's room.

He walked in to see Casey putting Amare to bed. She looked at him, then gave him a kiss goodnight before returning to her bed. Then he watched Amare, sleeping with a pacifier in her mouth. He loved her to death, he would protect her no matter what. Then he thought he would make sure that, if his child were to call his this, he would live up to the title. Daddy.

_x_

_How adorbs_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	6. The Train

The next morning Harry awoke only to the sound of people moving throughout the house. He rolled on the bed he had been sleeping on, he soon realised it wasn't the same one from Ron's room.

"Good morning." Casey said happily while brushing her hair. Harry sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Its about eleven in the morning."

"Eleven!" Harry had never slept in so late.

"Don't worry I've only awoken a little while ago also. You're not the only one whose slept in late." Casey assured him. That was not what bothered him though, the fact that he was still dead tired is what did it. Harry mumbled something about starting the day and got up. He walked out of Casey's room only to end up face to face with Hermione. She looked at the closed door, then at Harry with a strange look on her face.

"You're up late." She said with an accusing tone. Harry subconciously ran his hand through his hair as he tried to explain.

"Well, you know. the baby, and all that." Hermione grinned, she patted his face before walking off.

The next few night were not the greatest either. Harry found himself up all night comforting Amare. She seemed to like to fed more at night then in the morning. Harry found himself dozing off in the most random/ awkward of places in the morning. And it wasn't help that every morning Ron would come up to him, yawn at him and say:

"I had a good sleep how about you?" And laugh like a loon while Harry scowled at him.

Harry could tell that his hair was even more untidier, and he was now gaining dark shadows under his eyes. And what made today worse was they were going on the train to Hogwarts today.

"You look worse then ever" Ron laughed.

"Thanks" Harry yawned. He was now packing, very sleepily. As soon as he closed his trunk he found that he did not pack anything he needed. Instead he packed various things like empty wrappers, and pillows. He had to repack.

But surprisingly they were not late for the train, they arrived with 20 minutes to spare. Casey couldn't be happier. But then again she was the one sleeping, and getting rested. Harry was trying to make up for five lost months of taking care of Amare, which meant staying up at nights with her. She was looking around gleefully, and gasping as they they went.

"This is amazing we never arrived by train before. This might be fun, eh Harry?" She added. Harry nodded with a yawn, Casey looked at him.

"Why are you yawning so much?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

"I'm tired, I haven't slept at all" Harry informed her. Casey stepped in front of him.

"My poor baby" She cooed as she kissed him. "Here I'll take care of Amare on the train and you can sleep okay?"

"Thanks" Harry said thankfully, and they kissed again.

"Come on you two" Hermione said breaking them apart, "we've got to get on the train, it'll leave without us" she added dragging Harry onto the train.

"Hermione we will not be late, and where's Amare?" he added finally getting out of Hermione's grip.

"Mrs. Weasley has her, she's giving her to Casey, and you need to get on early"

"Why?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"_You are Quidditch captain_" she said.

"I am?" Harry asked, more surprised then ever. Hermione's face turned into complete shock.

"You forgot!" she asked him. Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well there's nothing to stop me from forgetting. No child I have to take care of" Harry said sarcastically. Hermione gave him a mother-ish look.

"You should sleep on the train Harry, if she doesn't I'll watch Amare"

"Casey said she'll watch her, no need to worry Hermione it's all fine."

"I just want to make sure Amare is okay, she's really sweet."

"She is, but wait why do you care so much?" Harry asked

"Because... I care for you, I always have" Hermione said, not meeting his eye.

"Hermione... are you-"

"I'll tell you later" she said hurriedly, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and saw a smiling Casey coming towards him.

"What was that about?" she asked pointing to Hermione's retreating back.

"Nothing" Harry answered still looking at Hermione.

"So I don't want every one here being all mean to you about Amare. So we should make a story and-" but she was cut short by an owl swooping over her head. It dropped a paper down to Harry.

"The ministry has already done that for us" Harry said reading the front page. It read:

_LATEST NEW PICTURES OF STRANGE WOMAN._

_Last week ministry representatives took pictures of a strange woman carrying a baby next to Harry Potter. It is to be known that she is a friends of Harry's, and was kicked out of her old school for having the child. Hogwarts is taking her in for her last year of school, because she is Potters friend. The ministry finds this to be a very nice gesture as to Harry is no longer being hunted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There is till no lead on who is the father of the child-_

"Well looks like they took care of that for us" Casey said taking the article out of Harry's hands.

It finally reached time, and they were all heading onto the train. Harry, Hermione and Ron all headed to the front of the train, to await some Quidditch rules and Prefect duties. As soon as that was done they walked through the train to find Casey in the compartment she and Ginny had saved. They found it, Harry used what was left of his strength to walk in and sit down. _Hermione,_ he thought, _She needs to tell me something. _But Harry decided to play it off until later. For at that moment Casey said:

"Sleep now Harry, I've got it all taken care of." and she kissed him.

"Finally" Harry yawned, as Ron was shaking with laughter. Hermione on the other hand was looking very angry, but put on a pained smile to Harry.

"Why are you laughing Ron?" Harry asked while getting comfortable to go to sleep.

"Single life is over for you mate, life is going to be very hard now. But of course I'll help, I'd be a Godfather." Ron said proudly.

"Well in case you haven't notice you're not actually free yourself Ron" Ginny said gesturing to a stony faced Hermione. "But I'll help too Harry, I feel a special bond between me and Amare" she added. This made Casey's smile rather fixed.

"I'll help too" Hermione said through gritted teeth, staring at Casey, "I do so _care_ for you all really."

Harry fell asleep quickly, and felt as though it were the first time he was sleeping. It was the best rest he ever had.

The only bad part about going to sleep is waking up, that is what Harry experienced. He had been sleeping so well, then for no reason he woke up. To an empty compartment. The only other living thing in there was Hermione.

"Oh you're awake" She said to him as he sat up. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around, just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, and there was actually no one else there.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, stretching.

"Casey is still with Amare, and they were called down the train for living arrangements. And Ginny went to go find Luna, for some reason." Hermione said rather curtly.

"Where's Ron?" Harry questioned, wondering why Hermione had not said where he went.

"He's being very immature, racing Seamus down the train for Dung Bombs. And _hes _a prefect? Honestly" She said. Harry laughed, then remembered.

"What were you telling me before?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, caught off guard.

"Before we got on the train, before you left and Casey came" Harry reminded her.

"Oh that well, you see Harry," she said as she came to sit next to him." I don't trust Casey, she seems off"

"Hermione-"

"I know there's is no denying Amare is you child. She belongs with you, not with Casey." Hermione said. Harry was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione shifted in her seat a little.

"Well, just think. She was pregnant for 9 months right? You met Amare when she was five months right? Well with all that time in between, why didn't she come and tell you? Why did she wait for Amare to be five months, instead of when she was pregnant. If she really wanted you to know your daughter, and if she really wanted to be with you, why didn't she come before." Hermione explained. Some how if all made sense.

"She said she I was too young and she didn't want to bother me." Harry said timidly.

"That doesn't make sense why didn't she come before? Instead of having you be in Amare's life from the start she sort of thrust her on you. The child now has a completely new person to learn of, one that should have been there from the start. She's completely irresponsible. You need to raise Amare Harry... With some one more responsible" Hermione added. Harry was dreading asking this, but like always his mouth spoke before his mind could process what he was doing.

"Like who?" He said after a while. Hermione looked at her knees, then up at Harry.

She kissed him. All Harry could think was, _Great just when I thought there wasn't another problem. _Now he had Hermione liking him for his "responsibility". He thought he was going to have a busy year anyway, Quidditch, keeping the secret, and classes, but Hermione wasn't one of his concerns until now.

But before Harry could finish thinking the compartment door opened, rather quickly. And in came a sweaty Ron, whose arms were willed with bags of Dung bombs, and Casey with Amare giggling madly in her arms, she looked very happy. That is until she saw the scene before her. Harry and Hermione had already broken apart, but their heads where still turned to each other. Hermione looked very guilty and embarrassed.. Harry, on the other hand, had a very shocked look on, the kind of someone who had just been hit over the head with a club for no reason.. Ron must have noticed their expressions too.

"What been going on here?" he asked, rather bemused.

x

_hmm interesting_

_xD_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


End file.
